


Untitled Nomin Threesome

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23280403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It's all there on the tin. Nomin threesome.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 13
Collections: Anonymous





	Untitled Nomin Threesome

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read

Eunha could barely keep her eyes from slipping closed from the pleasure that shot through her body. Each throb through her core made her eyes flutter but she had to keep them open. It was a command, not a request. 

“I want you to watch yourself in the mirror. Look at how good you look bouncing on Jeno’s cock.” Jaemin had commanded from his seat. Even now, if Eunha could get her eyes to focus, she could see how Jaemin’s heated gaze burned as he watched them. Jaemin took great pleasure in watching how the muscles in Jeno’s strong arms rippled as he pulled Eunha’s slim hips back to meet his own.

Eunha silently cursed Jeno’s seemingly superhuman stamina. They’d been going at this for a while and Jeno had already made her come twice. He seemed determined to wring a third orgasm out of her before he came even once. Eunha suspected Jeno’s control was equal parts the cock ring Jaemin had put on Jeno’s length and Jaemin himself.

“Do you want to come, Jeno?” 

As if he had heard Eunha’s thoughts, Jaemin spoke up from his seat. Eunha looked at the reflection to see Jaemin was slowly stroking himself in time to Jeno’s thrusts.

Jeno huffed, his hips stuttering out of rhythm at the sudden question.

“I want to, if you want me to,” Jeno gritted out, his grip tightening on Eunha’s hips. Eunha had a fleeting thought that she would have a set of fingerprint shaped bruises in the morning.

Jaemin let out a quiet chuckle and stood from his chair. Eunha watched as he came to stop next to Jeno. He took Jeno’s chin between his fingers and tilted it up to look down at him. Jaemin’s cock was level with Jeno’s eyes and he licked his lips.

“My eyes are up here,” Jaemin chuckled again. Jeno tore his eyes away from Jaemin’s hard length to look him in the eye. Eunha watched in rapt attention, half feeling like she was intruding on something private despite the fact that she was the one who had Jeno’s dick buried deep inside her. Jaemin gave Jeno some kind of silent command before leaning down to kiss him filthily. The sight of it made Eunha’s core clench, hurtling her closer to that third orgasm. 

Jaemin broke the kiss, pushing Jeno’s face away somewhat roughly. A string of spit stretched and snapped between them. Jeno’s eyes were glazed and he ducked back in to kiss any part of Jaemin he could reach but Jaemin stepped back.

“You have a job to finish here. You have to make Eunha come,” Jaemin chided. Jeno whined but resumed his thrusts into Eunha, making her squeak. Jaemin rounded the pair so he was standing directly in Eunha’s line of sight. Eunha looked up at him, watching as he stroked himself faster, a smirk on his face.

Eunha wanted to say something snarky but the comment died on the tip of her tongue as Jeno reached between her legs to circle her clit. Eunha’s back arched at the touch and it wasn’t long before she was coming for the third and final time that night. Her tight warmth sent Jeno over the edge with her, his cock throbbing as he filled the condom with a whimper.

Jaemin came closer to Eunha so his own slick cock was right in front of her face and she let her mouth drop open. Jaemin pushed into her warm, wet mouth and gave a few thrusts, nudging into her throat. Eunha finally let her eyes slip closed as Jaemin used her to get off. Behind her, Jeno ran his hands soothingly up and down her back.

“Be a good girl for me, Eunha,” Jaemin moaned, thrusting a little harder. He came down her throat with a low moan, his hand twisting in the hair at the top of her head.

Once she had diligently swallowed, Jaemin pulled out of her mouth and knelt down beside her. He covered her face in kisses and pet her hair lovingly.

“You did so good. You  _ both _ did so good.” He said, addressing both Eunha and Jeno. Jeno murmured his thank yous and came up to receive his own kisses from Jaemin.

“Now, what do you say to a shower and then bed?” Jaemin asked. The pair nodded sleepily and Jaemin helped them stand on their shaky legs.

“ _ Just _ a shower though, Jeno. No funny business,” Eunha joked. Jaemin laughed at Jeno’s sulking pout. Jeno whined in protest but let himself be led to the bathroom anyway. 

Maybe he would have another chance once they all settled into the bed to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> /shrugs


End file.
